ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight
Twilight is a novel by Stephenie Meyer. It is the first novel in a series and the name is also often used to refer to the series as a whole. There is now also a film of the book. The plot of this novel, and the ensuing series, revolves around an incredibly clumsy girl named Bella moving to a near-perpetually rainy town, in which charming location she falls in love with a stunningly handsome, sullen and emotionally distant vampire known as Edward Cullen. Her sometime childhood friend Jacob Black also attracts some attention, and turns out to be a werewolf. Angst over this conflict ensues. The books continue throughout Edward and Bella's tormented relationship, and her insistence upon being turned into a vampire so that she can stay perpetually young with him. The Species Twilight vampires are all supernaturally gorgeous. They don't die in sunlight. Instead, they sparkle. They have cold, marble-like skin. If a vampire drinks human blood, their eyes cycle between red and black depending on how recently they've fed. If they survive on animal blood, replace gold/amber instead of the red, and add a hefty dose of angsty worry over whether they'll slip and kill a human. Humans sometimes smell special to a particular vampire. To Edward, Bella smells irresistibly of freesia, leaving him constantly on the verge of ripping out her throat. She does not seem to mind this. Twilight werewolves, in the immortal term coined by Cleolinda, fursplode. They are described as exploding into their werewolf forms. They're a Native American tribe, and enemies to the vampires, whom they imaginatively refer to as 'Cold Ones'. The Mockery Due to elements such as sparkling vampires and a love story in which it is presented as natural and romantic to rip out the engine of a girl's truck so she won't go visit those dangerous werewolf friends, not to mention Edward's disturbing habit of creeping into Bella's room at night to watch her sleep and behavior that some observers have described as emotional abuse, the books have attracted strong criticism and much mockery, similar to Eragon, only more so. Plot elements include a half-vampire baby that breaks Bella's spine while it is in the womb, requiring Edward to do a ceasarean section with his fangs. When this aforementioned half-vampire is born, Jacob "imprints" on her, which makes him fall hopelessly and irreversibly in love with her/it. For some reason, this bizarre form of pedophilia is completely accepted by all the characters, including the baby. On top of this, it is mentioned that they will be married as soon as Renesmee (the baby) is old enough- seven years old, to be precise. To quote Cleolinda again, "Twilight means never having to say you're kidding." It is, however, a genuine canon continuum, and thus requires protection by any Agents who can stomach it without trying to kill the characters. The fandom The Twilight fandom scares many. A number of its members are adolescent Fangirls, or the "TwiMoms", older women just as drawn to it. Highly prone to Suefics and 'ship wars. Twilight fans are rumoured to have a propensity for attacking those who state they dislike it. Accuracy is not 100% clear, but caution is advised. Missions in this Continuum *The Vampire King of Narnia (Crossover with Narnia and The O.C.), Agents Sedri and Iza Category:Continua Category:Badfic